


CHRISTMAS WITH YOU

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Slow Burn, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Winter comes to California where Iwaizumi currently resides, with nostalgia of missing his winter vacations in Japan he decides to write Oikawa, who is in Argentina. Tooru will travel for more than 15 hours to be with his friend for Christmas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	CHRISTMAS WITH YOU

**Author's Note:**

> On  Twitter  I did a draw for Christmas and the winner turned out to be my friend Cris. The message she gave me was that I had to write an IwaOi, where they spent a night watching movies.
> 
> I hope you like the fic and I wish you a nice Christmas and a happy New Year!

The CA San Juan was dragged into a third game after losing in the second set. Exhaustion ran for both teams, but Oikawa was just as outlined in his standings as ever. The silence was made for a few seconds after the whistle of the referee of the game. One of the linesmen raised his flag, thus marking the last point for those in the blue jersey. They had achieved it, for another year in a row, they were proclaimed winners of the Argentine cup with a 25-21 in their favor. The stands of the San Juan faithful roared with joy at that victory, that woke up the players who ran to sink into an embrace to join the celebration. When the fury subsided, they went to stand on the baseline and thanked the opposing team for their support, and then did the same with their stands. The players had a break while the court was prepared for the awards ceremony. The first to take the medals was the opposing team, everyone applauded with sportsmanship.

The public address system went on to name each of the names of the San Juan players and then congratulate them on their 21st victory. On everyone's necks was a beautiful gold medal and the captain posed in the center with the cup, a photo was taken as a memory of that victory. Those in blue jerseys occupied the court for a while longer with their celebration and after a while they went to the dressing rooms, there the noise was much greater. As some of them changed, whipping came and went. It could already be with the shirts, towels or your own hands. Tooru fondly remembered when it happened for the first time he was surprised, but after two years in the country he had already got used to it. Some cameras also came in to record the atmosphere in that dressing room. Oikawa took his things to shower and took the opportunity to take a look at his mobile. He was able to see some messages of congratulations from his fellow old teamates from Aoba Johsai as well and some private congratulations, among them that of his childhood friend Iwaizumi.

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_I was watching you, congratulations Trashykawa!!_

**_Trashykawa_ **

_What are you, my mother?_

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_When will you leave that joke behind?_

  
  


**_Trashykawa_ **

_Never_

Oikawa raised his head when his companions called him, thus putting the phone aside. They took a few more photos on the changing table and he finally made his way to the shower. After drying off and getting dressed he was ready to go to a bar to celebrate with his colleagues, since with that the season ended and the holidays began. The celebration was in a bar near the gym. The place had an open bar and a lot of food. Normally they would not drink, but one day was a day and also his companions were making an effort for the brunette to enjoy that, since he was seen quite absent. The number 13 of San Juan thought about the dates they were in, despite being in the middle of December there was spring when normally he would be enjoying winter in Japan. He thought of his sister, his nephew and his friends, with a sigh he decided that maybe it was time to stop drinking or he would start sniffing about how much he misses Iwa-chan. It would not be the first time he did it, the team already knew his friend and they even had a nickname for him. One of the team's staff offered to take him home, for the hours that were, and Oikawa agreed. Once he entered his apartment he lay down on his bed. 

**_The remaining time for Christmas was 1 week._ **

Iwaizumi was looking at the calendar on his mobile when he realized that. He started looking at some flights, but he knew it wouldn't be the same without his friend. The black haired one would never say that in front of Oikawa, he let out a sigh after sending a message to the contrary.

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_What will you do this Christmas?_

**Trashykawa**

What are you talking about? I remind you that it is summer here

_Are you fine?_

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_I'm totally fine_

**_Trashykawa_ **

_Then?_

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_I was thinking, since you go on vacation, that maybe…_

_Maybe we can spend Christmas together, here in California._

_Only if you really want…_

Hajime did not know why he was excusing himself so much or why his gaze did not move away from Oikawa's contact information or why he was desperate to get his answer. On the other hand, Tooru was surprised, it didn't happen that Iwa-chan wrote to him first, much less that he proposed something like that. The brunette had to blink a couple of times, he even had to read those messages again when he finally understood that this was really happening, it didn't take him long to look for information on flights, when he found one that convinced him, he made the purchase and took one photo to send to his friend, in which he attach a caption.

_**Trashykawa** _

_Just because I don't want to spend a whole day locked in a plane if I go home_

Iwaizumi's mobile vibrated in his hands and the screen lit up showing the photo icon and the message, he felt like all the air he had been holding came out and he could breathe easily. Hajime smiled, he was going to be with his friend after so long and that excited him. He went to tell Utsui-san about it, when he told him not to worry, that he would be away and that he would take care of the house. Oikawa would arrive the 24th in the morning, Utsui-san had already left the house in his charge and Iwaizumi picked up the house again and again, he was nervous.

At the moment in which the brunette sat in his seat, he took a photo of the window, to publish it on the networks and pass it on to his friend. It was then that the stewardess announced over the public address system to turn off all mobile devices and he did so. Since that photo arrived Hajime looked at the mobile again and again when a few hours passed he started searching for news. Tooru's trip was 15 hours and although he knew it would be safe, he did not stop worrying if something could happen. There was a moment when the black-haired guy decided to stop looking at the phone and start his routine, although he no longer played, he liked to keep exercising. Iwaizumi felt that if he kept his routine the time would pass faster. On Oikawa's side, he couldn't do anything but watch movies or rest. The brunette decided on the latter, since he did not want to be affected by the time change, that is why he decided to travel at night.

When Hajime looked at the clock that rests on his left wrist, seeing that it was almost time for dinner, he decided to put the weights aside and collect the small room that they had as a gym. When he finished he went straight up to relax his muscles under the warm water. When he finished, he wrapped himself in the towel to dry himself and put on his pajamas which consisted of long pants and a half-sleeve shirt and went to the kitchen, since he did not want to prepare anything, he decided to heat something already prepared. He didn't even have to clean the dishes as he left everything in their boxes and used disposable cutlery. He went up to the room to sleep, but really nerves cornered him and he only knew what to rotate on the bed and he regretted that when the alarm rang at 5 in the morning.

Iwaizumi reached his hand towards the mobile and, pissed off he slid his finger to turn off the alarm. He got out of bed to go to the bathroom and wet his face, he hoped it was making him feel more awake but he could still feel the tiredness in himself. When he came out of the bathroom, he went to get dressed. The black-haired guy decided to wear a wide-sleeved T-shirt paired with sports pants and sneakers. After putting on his sneakers, Hajime went down to the kitchen to prepare a long coffee, hoping that this would finish waking him up. Since he was early, the boy decided to take it easy. He looked at the mobile one more time and finally decided to go to the garage to take the car and make the way to the airport where Oikawa would arrive.

**_Fasten your seat belts, we will arrive at our destination soon, thank you for traveling with us._ **

The brunette heard that somewhat distorted, since he had just woken up to meet the sunrise through the window. Still sleepy, he was able to tie his belt and take the opportunity to take a photo of those views and stretch out on the seat. After the plane made an apr of laps around the terminal they finally landed. Tooru took his handbag, waiting for the plane to clear up a bit and finally get out. It wasn't until he started walking down the long, narrow bridge that he didn't notice his nerves.

When he stepped through the door frame, he headed for the baggage claim area. His suitcase was navy blue and on it hung a star-shaped keychain that Iwaizumi had given him on one of his birthdays, when he recognized it, took the suitcase and went to the exit looking for his friend with his gaze. Hajime had only been at the airport when he arrived in California, so when he arrived he had to read all the signs and look closely at the arrivals panel to find out where his friend was, he arrived at the gate just as the first travelers were leaving. When the black-haired guy recognized the figure of his friend, he raised his hand calling his attention. From the distance Oikawa heard the voice of his friend so he raised his head to meet his hand, thanks to that he knew where he was and was able to meet him. At first it was a bit weird because neither of them knew how to greet the other, until Iwaizumi raised his fist and the brunette bumped into him.

“Come, let me guide you”  
The black-haired guy said, placing his hand on Tooru’s back.

The one with glasses nodded and followed Iwaizumi's leadership to the garage and from there to the car. Hajime used the car controller to open the trunk and Oikawa placed his suitcase there. Once positioned, they went into the car and Iwaizumi started the engine.

“You can connect your mobile via bluetooth if you want since I will be using the gps”  
He commented once it had started driving.

Tooru did as suggested by posting a list that they had shared for years. They finally came out of the garage and were able to appreciate the landscape.

“It doesn't look like it's winter”  
Oikawa commented with the mobile in hand and recording to post in his instagram story

“Yes, things like rain are rare here”  
Iwaizumi replied and thus they started a nice conversation.

After a few hours they finally reached Utsui-san's house, they both unfastened their seat belts and Tooru went to the back to get his suitcase. He once caught up with his friend who asked what he had been thinking about.

“He is here?”  
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“He?”  
The black-haired guy didn't quite understand him.

Tooru took out his mobile looking for the photo that had bothered him so much and showed it to Hajime.

“Yes, HIM, your new 'friend'”  
Iwaizumi laughed

“No, don't worry about it”  
Oikawa sighed in relief but hit his shoulder.

“Why did you betray us like this? Not just me, the entire team!”  
The brunette recriminated him with a pout.

Iwaizumi started laughing, so much it hurt.  
“When will you stop complaining?”

Oikawa continued his pout and groaned.  
“Iwa-chan, you idiot!”

Hajime feels nostalgic for their days together in high school and hit him back on the shoulder.

“Shut up, Trash!”  
Both of them laughed.

Iwaizumi along with Oikawa finally reached the door of the house. The black haired one put the key and opened the door.

“Come on, come in”  
The brunette following his friend was the first to enter and examine the house with his gaze.

Iwaizumi entered behind him, closing the door and walking down the hall and heading to his room. Oikawa immediately followed in his wake but not before teaching his tongue to a photo that he had seen of Ushijima as a child along with his father. When they reached the room Tooru left his suitcase in the corner of the room and threw himself on the bed. Despite having been rested, he felt the lack of hours.

“Do you want to stay here?”  
His friend asked worriedly, Oikawa denied.

The one in glasses turned on the bed so he could see his friend.  
“I am not here to rest. What were you planning to do?”

“Maybe we could walk to the nearest supermarket and you can see the place a bit”  
Iwaizumi comment

“Ok, let's go”  
Oikawa said as he stood up.

They left the house and began to walk the long, wide streets while chatting quietly. Soon they went out to a main avenue where they saw a group of surfers pass by.

“What if we follow them?”  
Tooru suggested, the opposite looked at him and then nodded.

The closer they were to the beach, the more they could feel the sea breeze on them. The one in glasses leapt from the curb onto the sand and held out his hand to his friend. Hajime just jumped up ignoring him and Oikawa pouted. Near them there was a volleyball net that had been raised by some beachgoers, who were playing one vs one.

“Let's go ask if we can join”  
Said the brunette and Iwaizumi laughed

“You geek, can't you rest for a day with volleyball?”  
Oikawa denied.

“Come on, how many years have I been without placing the ball for you?”  
Tooru raised one of his eyebrows

“To me a lot, to the chibi-chan not so much”  
Hajime commented

“Aaahh?!”  
Oikawa yelled as he brought his hands to his waist.

The black-haired one couldn't help but laugh  
“Ok let's ask them”

The first to intercept the two boys was Tooru, he tried to communicate with them but got stuck so Iwaizumi came to the rescue. The boys were happy to be able to play in better conditions, so they accepted.

The competitiveness was increasing among the four boys despite not meeting each other, they could feel the fervor of not wanting to stop. But it was already noon when the sun began to shine too much and the Japanese did not wear sunscreen, so they decided to leave it at that point and look for shade in a nearby bar. They didn't have to walk far to find one. They asked for a seat and with it some refreshments, silence fell between them until the order reached the table. Oikawa was the first to speak.

“Do you remember our promise in senior year of high school? I really didn't think you were going to directly enter a whole team to defeat me”  
Iwaizumi laughed.

“Well I need the best team”  
Oikawa cocked a smile.

“I will beat those stones”  
He proclaimed with assurance.

Once they finished their drinks and the sun had already fallen they said goodbye to the workers and went to the supermarket. There they bought what they needed to feed themselves that day and for the next once.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a little discussion about who was paying, they finally agreed to go to the media as well as to carry out the bags. On the way home, Hajime suggested that after lunch they take a break and go outside at sunset so that the dark-haired guy could see the houses in the neighborhood lit up since there were many with great decoration and then return home and do dinner. Tooru agreed to the plan, so they did. Once back at the house, they shook his clothes and feet well so as not to fill her with sand and went to leave things in the kitchen. As they were tired, they decided to do something simple and fast. Once the plate was served at lunch, they wished each other a good meal and ate until they were satisfied.

Since Iwaizumi had cooked, Oikawa was left in charge of cleaning. The black-haired guy walked over to the sofa, turned on the television and turned on any channel. The one with the glasses soon settled next to him and they enjoyed a little rest shoulder to shoulder. When they woke up the darkness had already flooded the streets. They stretched out on the sofa and put on their shoes to go out into the street again. It was amazing how the Americans decorated their gardens, each decoration was bigger than the other, Tooru was taking photos that he would later post on his networks.

When they finally finished going through the nearest streets, they returned home. Since it was Christmas Eve they decided to make a bigger and more special dinner. They both cooked hand in hand to get those dishes done. Once everything was served on the table, they realized that perhaps they had exceeded but Iwaizumi let go of a comment to take weight off.

“At least we don't have to cook tomorrow”  
Oikawa agreed with that.

After eating whatever they could, they decided to end the night with a movie session. Tooru, having been invited by his friend, agreed to watch one of Gozilla's movies that he liked so much. Hajime lit the fake bonfire in the dining room, hearing Oikawa's laughter behind him.

“Was that necessary?”  
He asked.

Iwaizumi just nodded, taking a blanket and opening it to share with him. Under the blancket, the one in glasses reached for his friend's hand while his head rested on his shoulder. Hajime glanced at him, they were so close. The very idea of that made him blush. When Tooru realized it, he settled on his legs to put his hand on his forehead, checking for a casualty he had a fever. The black-haired one got even more nervous about being close, but he decided to risk it and get close enough to Oikawa's face to brush his lips.

The brunette cocked a smile  
“As far as I know there is no mistletoe near us”

“Shut up!”  
Iwzaizumi commented through clenched teeth.

After that, their lips finally finished meeting in a shy kiss.

“This is the best gift I could have”  
Oikawa commented a few meters from the opponent's lips.

They both broke into a shy laugh and Tooru settled back on the sofa, placing his head once more on Iwaizumi's shoulder, thus sharing his time and the warmth of their hands and that's how his night ended.


End file.
